Conventionally, there exists a hand-held apparatus, such as a mobile phone with a camera, and the like, which includes an imaging function and a voice input function. It is possible to take an image as well as to perform voice input (including recording) with the hand-held apparatus. Further, when a user performs imaging and voice input, it is preferable to display various information such as an image being taken, and the like, to the user, and it is preferable that a screen of a display device be located such that the user can view the screen during operation.
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 5 (Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-274304, Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-184060, Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-201727, Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-247634, and Patent Document 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-311224) disclose an information processing apparatus including a camera and a microphone. Hand-held apparatuses disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 to 3 include a camera and a microphone as well as screens which are provided on two surfaces of a housing, respectively. More specifically, the hand-held apparatuses disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 to 3 are foldable apparatuses in which two housings are foldably connected to each other, and screens are provided on an inner surface and an outer surface of one of the housings, respectively. It is noted that the inner surface is a surface located inside when folded, and the outer surface is a surface opposite to the inner surface (a surface located outside when folded). As described above, by providing the screens on both the inner surface and the outer surface, it is possible for the user to look at a screen even in a state where the hand-held apparatus is opened or closed, and to perform imaging with the hand-held apparatus in either state.
Further, telephones disclosed in the Patent Documents 4 and 5 include a camera and a microphone as well as two screens which are located on the same side as the camera and the microphone. In other words, the telephones disclosed in the Patent Documents 4 and 5 are foldable apparatuses including two housings, the camera is provided in an inner surface of one of the housings, and the microphone is provided in an inner surface of the other housing. In addition, the two screens are provided in the inner surfaces of the two housings, respectively. According to this configuration, the user can look at the two screens at one time when using the telephone in a state where the two housings are opened.
Conventionally, there exists an imaging apparatus which takes an image with a camera and displays the taken image on a display device. For example, Patent Document 6 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-311224) discloses an imaging apparatus which is a foldable mobile phone having an imaging function. The imaging apparatus includes two vertically long housings which are connected to each other at short sides thereof so as to be foldable, and a display screen is provided in each housing. Further, a touch panel is provided on each display screen. In the imaging apparatus, by using the touch panel as an input device, it is possible to provide the display screen substantially across an entirety of a surface of each housing. Thus, while the mobile phone is reduced in size, an area for displaying information is made large.
Further, Patent Document 7 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-142564) discloses an information apparatus having a camera. The information apparatus includes a body unit and a display unit which are pivotably connected to each other by a hinge block. In the information apparatus, the camera is disposed in the hinge block.
Conventionally, there exists an imaging apparatus which is a foldable hand-held apparatus, such as a mobile phone, and the like, which is provided with a camera to have an imaging function. For example, Patent Document 8 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-333149) discloses a foldable mobile phone having a camera. The mobile phone includes two foldable housings, and the camera is provided in an outer surface of an upper first housing (which is a surface located on the outside of the mobile phone when the mobile phone is folded). As a shutter button for performing a photographing instruction (an instruction to store data of an image taken by the camera), a first shutter button is provided on an inner surface of a lower second housing (which is a surface located on the inside of the mobile phone when the mobile phone is folded), and a second shutter button is provided on the outer surface of the first housing. When photographing is performed while the mobile phone is opened, a user performs a photographing instruction using the first shutter button.
(Problem 1) Problem Regarding the Above Patent Documents 1 to 5
As in the hand-held apparatuses disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 to 3, in the configuration in which a screen is provided in each of the inner surface and the outer surface of the housing, the user can look at only one screen at one time. Thus, an amount of information which can be displayed to the user at one time is reduced. As a result, there is a fear that the user cannot obtain (view) sufficient information when performing imaging and voice input.
Meanwhile, in the telephones of the above Patent Documents 4 and 5, the user can look at the two screens at one time. Thus, an amount of information which can be displayed to the user at one time becomes large. However, since the positions of the camera and the microphone are inappropriate in the telephones of the above Patent Documents 4 and 5, there is a problem that it is hard to perform imaging and voice input due to the following reason.
In the telephones of the above Patent Documents 4 and 5, the camera and the microphone are provided in the different housings, and located at ends of the telephone, respectively. More specifically, the camera is located at an end of one of the housings, and the microphone is located at an end of the other housing. Thus, in the case where a folded angle is not 180 degrees, an imaging direction of the camera and a direction in which the microphone collects voice are directed in different directions. Further, at this time, the direction in which the microphone collects voice and a direction in which a “screen of a housing provided with the camera” faces are directed in different directions. It is meaningful that a foldable apparatus is, for example, put on a desk and used with a folded angle thereof being set to a desired angle. At this time, the apparatus is easy to operate when setting is made such that a screen of an upper housing faces the user. However, in the telephones of the above Patent Documents 4 and 5, in such a situation, the direction in which the microphone collects voice and a direction of a mouth of the user are different from each other.
Further, in the telephones of the above Patent Documents 4 and 5, the camera is provided at the end of the housing, the two screens exist in the lower side of the camera. Thus, in order for the user to look at information displayed on each screen from a state where the user looks at the camera, the user need to shift his or her view line downwardly, and particularly, a shift amount of user's view line is larger when looking at information on a lower screen. Further, in order for the user to equally look at the two screens, it is preferable to shift user's view line with reference to a center between the two screens. However, in the telephones of the above Patent Documents 4 and 5, such a view line and the imaging direction of the camera are different from each other.
(Problem 2) Problem Regarding the Patent Documents 6 and 7
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 6, the vertically long housings are arranged lengthwise and connected to each other. Thus, a width of the imaging apparatus is too small for a user to firmly hold the imaging apparatus with both hands. Further, since the display screen is provided across the entirety of the surface of each housing, when the user holds the imaging apparatus either lengthwise or sideways, fingers are located on the screen, thereby deteriorating visibility of the screen and operability of the touch panel. On the other hand, when the user holds the imaging apparatus such that the fingers are not located on the screens, the user has to hold the imaging apparatus at back surfaces and side surfaces of the housings, and hence cannot firmly hold the imaging apparatus. Further, since the information apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 7 is a notebook computer, it is assumed that the notebook computer is used in a placed state when taking an image, and the notebook computer cannot be held with hands and used when taking an image.
As described above, the imaging apparatuses disclosed in the Patent Documents 6 and 7 cannot be firmly held by the user while maintaining visibility of the screen and operability of the touch panel when taking an image. Thus, there is a problem that there is a high probability that hand movement occurs when taking an image. Further, since the imaging apparatus cannot be firmly held when taking an image, it is hard to perform an operation when taking an image.
(Problem 3) Problem Regarding the Patent Document 8
In the mobile phone disclosed in the Patent Document 8, when the user performs photographing, an operation manner in which the user presses the shutter button with a thumb while holding the lower second housing with one hand is assumed. In other words, the user presses the first shutter button with the thumb while contacting the inner surface of the second housing with a thumb and an outer surface of the second housing with the other fingers (so as to sandwich the second housing between the thumb and the other fingers). In such an operation manner, since the thumb has to be separated from the second housing when pressing the first shutter button, the second housing cannot be firmly held. Thus, it is hard to press the first shutter button, and there is a fear that hand movement occurs when the first shutter button is pressed. As described above, the conventional foldable imaging apparatus has a problem that it is hard to perform a photographing operation of pressing the shutter button.
Therefore, regarding the above problem 1, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide an imaging apparatus with which it is easy for a user to operate imaging and voice input.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. It is noted that reference characters and supplementary explanations in parentheses in this section are merely provided to facilitate the understanding of the exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be limiting in any way.
A first aspect is an imaging apparatus comprising a first housing (a lower housing 11), a second housing (an upper housing 21), a first display section (a lower LCD 12), a second display section (an upper LCD 22), an imaging section (an inner camera 23), and a voice input section (a microphone 42). The second housing has a lower side which is connected to an upper side of the first housing such that the first and second housings are foldable. The first display section has a display screen which is provided in an inner surface of the first housing when folded. The second display section has a display screen which is provided in an inner surface of the second housing when folded. The imaging section is provided in the inner surface of the second housing and between the display screen of the first display section and the display screen of the second display section. The voice input section is provided in the inner surface of the second housing and between the display screen of the first display section and the display screen of the second display section.
In a second aspect, the imaging apparatus may further comprise an operation button (buttons 14A to 14F) provided in the first housing.
In a third aspect, the second housing may have at the lower side an axial portion which is pivotally connected to the upper housing of the first housing. In this case, the imaging section and the voice input section are located in the axial portion.
In a fourth aspect, the axial portion may be located substantially at a center of the second housing in a left-right direction.
In a second aspect, the imaging section may be located at substantially at a center in a left-right direction. In this case, the voice input section is located at a position away from a position of the imaging section in the left-right direction.
In a sixth aspect, the imaging apparatus may further comprise voice output sections (speakers) provided in the inner surface of the second housing and on both sides of the display screen of the second display section in a left-right direction, respectively.
A seventh aspect is an imaging apparatus comprising a first housing (a lower housing 11), a second housing (an upper housing 21), a first display section (a lower LCD 12), a second display section (an upper LCD 22), an imaging section (an inner camera 23), and voice output sections (speakers). The second housing has a lower side which is connected to an upper side of the first housing such that the first and second housings are foldable. The first display section has a display screen which is provided in an inner surface of the first housing when folded. The second display section has a display screen which is provided in an inner surface of the second housing when folded. The imaging section is provided in the inner surface of the second housing and between the display screen of the first display section and the display screen of the second display section. The voice output sections are provided in the inner surface of the second housing and on both sides of the display screen of the second display section in a left-right direction, respectively.
An eighth aspect is an imaging apparatus comprising a first housing (a lower housing 11), a second housing (an upper housing 21), a first display section (a lower LCD 12), a second display section (an upper LCD 22), and an imaging section (an inner camera 23). The second housing has a lower side which is connected to an upper side of the first housing such that the first and second housings are foldable. The first display section has a display screen which is provided in an inner surface of the first housing when folded. The second display section has a display screen which is provided in an inner surface of the second housing when folded. The imaging section is provided in a center portion in the left-right direction and between the display screen of the first display section and the display screen of the second display section when the first housing and the second housing are opened.
In a ninth aspect, the imaging apparatus may further comprise a voice input section (a microphone 42) provided in the center portion in the left-right direction and between the display screen of the first display section and the display screen of the second display section when the first housing and the second housing are opened.
In a tenth aspect, the imaging section may be provided at a center in the left-right direction and between the display screen of the first display section and the display screen of the second display section when the first housing and the second housing are opened. In this case, the voice input section is provided close to the imaging section.
According to the first aspect, since the imaging section and the voice input section are provided between the two screens, if the user faces the two screens when performing imaging and voice input, the camera and the microphone are located so as to face the user. Thus, the user can successfully perform imaging and voice input while facing the two screens (without changing a direction of user's face). Further, for example, when taking an image of the user with the camera, the user performs an imaging operation looking at the camera while looking at the screen. However, since the camera is located between the two screens according to the first aspect, the user can minimize a length for which his or her view line is shifted between the camera and the screen when performing the imaging operation, and the imaging operation becomes easy to perform while the user looks at the two screens. Further, according to the first aspect, since the camera and the microphone are located substantially at the same position in the second housing, the user naturally turns his or her face to the microphone if the user faces the camera when taking an image. Thus, user's voice can be easily collected by the voice input section, and detected accurately.
According to the second aspect, since the operation button and the microphone are provided in the different housings, it is unlikely to collect, by the microphone, operation sound (noise) generated when the operation button is operated, and a desired voice can be accurately detected by the microphone. Further, according to the second aspect, since the operation button is provided in the first housing, it is considered that the user holds the first housing when performing imaging. Thus, the user can easily change an imaging direction to a desired direction by turning the second housing to the desired direction without changing an orientation of the imaging apparatus (without moving the first housing).
According to the third aspect, by locating the imaging section and the voice input section in the axial portion for achieving a folded structure, a distance between the two screens can be shorter as compared with the case where the imaging section and the voice input section are located between the screen of the second display section and the axial portion. Thus, the two screens can be located closer to each other, and it becomes easier for the user to look at the two screens.
According to the fourth aspect, since the imaging section and the voice input section are located substantially at the center in the left-right direction, it becomes easier for the user to perform imaging and voice input.
According to the fifth aspect, by locating the imaging section at the center in the left-right direction, for example, it becomes easier for the user to take an image of the user such that the user is located at a center of an imaging region. In addition, even if the voice input section is located at a position slightly away from the center, it does not have a significant effect on detection accuracy of the voice input section. Further, according to the fifth aspect, since the imaging section and the voice input section can be juxtaposed to each other in the left-right direction, a distance between the two screens can be shorter as compared with the case where the imaging section and the voice input section are juxtaposed to each other in an up-down direction. Thus, according to the fifth aspect, the imaging section and the voice input section can be located such that it becomes easier to look at the two screens while ease of performing imaging and voice input is maintained.
According to the sixth aspect, when the user holds the imaging apparatus so as to face the two screens, the voice output sections are located in positions corresponding to left and right ears (in positions on both left and right sides of user's face), respectively. Thus, a stereo effect can be effectively obtained.
According to the seventh aspect, similarly as the sixth aspect, by the user holding the imaging apparatus so as to face the two screens, a stereo effect can be effectively obtained. Further, similarly as the first aspect, when the user faces the two screens, the camera is located in front of the user. Thus, the user can successfully perform imaging while facing the two screens (without changing a direction of user's face).
According to the eighth aspect, similarly as the first aspect, by providing the camera at the center between the two screens, a shift of user's view line from a state where the user looks at the camera is minimized, and information displayed on the upper screen and information displayed on the lower screen can be obtained. Further, even when the user looks at the information displayed on either the upper screen or the lower screen, a difference between the imaging direction of the camera and user's view line is small, and it is possible to take an image of the user who faces the camera.
According to the ninth aspect, similarly as the first aspect, since the camera and the microphone are located substantially at the same position in the second housing, the user naturally turns his or her face to the microphone if the user faces the camera when taking an image. Thus, user's voice can be easily collected by the voice input section, and detected accurately.
According to the tenth aspect, similarly as the fifth aspect, the imaging section and the voice input section can be located such that it becomes easier to look at the two screens while ease of performing imaging and voice input is maintained.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.